novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Geneva Agreste
Geneva Agreste is a 14-year-old French girl and the keeper of the Wolf Miraculous. She is the daughter of Gabriel and Emile Agreste and the younger twin sister of Adrien Agreste. When using the Wolf Miraculous with the kwami [[Akella|'Akella']], Geneva becomes the wolf-themed superhero, Wolfthorn. Originally living in London under the care of her Aunt Amelie, Geneva eventually returned to Paris to be with her father and brother. Physical description As a civilian Geneva is a French girl with mid-back-length, blonde hair, green eyes, and a pale skin tone. Her normal, civilian, attire consists of a blue and white jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans, and brown calf-length boots with a buckle on them. She wears the Wolf Miraculous around her neck on a black cord but often keeps it tucked under her shirt. As Wolfthorn Geneva wears a golden-brown bodysuit with an almost, long-tailed feature, acting like a wolf's tail, with lighter-colored highlights on her legs, arms, and sides of her body. She also has a pair of wolf-like claws and dark boots, wolf's ears, and a dark-colored mask over her eyes. Her eyes change to being canine-like and her hair gets a bit wilder hiding her human ears. Personality Abilities |-|As a civilian= Powers * High intelligence: Due to the many tutors she was given as a child and when she was in London, Geneva is extremely intelligent for her age. She doesn't always show her intelligent, as she doesn't want people to befriend her for that. Skills * Modeling * Ice skating: While her brother took up fencing and piano, Geneva took up ice skating, finding it more fit for her. When not modeling for her father, she can be found at the ice skating rink. As a former part-time professional ice skater, Geneva is extremely skilled on her skates, which she uses when Akella becomes "Alpine Akella". * Multilingual: In additional, Geneva is able to speak fluently in English, French, Spanish, and Japanese. * Video gaming: During her rare free time, Geneva would indulge in playing video games. She is skilled but prefers the adventure-themed games rather than the fighting ones. * Hand-to-Hand combat: Like her brother, Geneva takes kung fu and karate lessons, which always help when she is Lupe. Equipment * Wolf Miraculous: The Wolf Miraculous takes the form of a necklace with a silhouette of a wolf howling to a moon. When inactivated, the necklace is black with a gold-colored moon. |-| As Lupe = Powers * High intelligence: Lupe is extremely smart to the point she is able to create plans up in a second. * Lunarlight: Lunarlight is Lupe's Special Power which allows her to enhance the power of one ally. Like Chat Noir's Cataclysm and Ladybug's Lucky Charm, Lunarlight can only be used once. After five minutes, she reverts back to Geneva. * Enhanced hearing: When transformed, Lupe gains enhanced hearing allowing her to hear even the smallest of noises. * Enhanced smell: Like a canine, she also has a heightened sense of smell, allowing to smell things out, including if someone was to be hiding. She can also use it to find the location of Akumas. * Unification: Should Lupe wear more than one Miraculous, she is able to combine their powers into a single transformation, if she desires. However, attempting to fuse too many Miraculouses could potentially destroy her mind. * Near-invulnerability: With her suit and Miraculous Magic, Lupe is invulnerable to many attacks, protecting her from real harm. * Enhanced condition, strength, agility, speed, and dexterity Skills * Scythe proficiency: Lupe uses her scythe efficiently using it in various ways. She is able to swing it like a boomerang and send it to the Akuma, and also spin it at high speeds to form a shield. When not in use, the scythe collapses down to manageable travel size, roughly the same size, and shape as Chat Noir's staff. Likewise, she is able to use the staff as a breathing apparatus when in "Aqua Mode", and be used as a communicator. ** Ambidexterity: Lupe is ambidextrous, allowing her to wield her scythe in either hand. * Hand-to-hand combat: She is well skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able to go up against Chat Noir in training and when he is under the control of Akumatized Victims. Weaknesses * Transformation: Once she uses her special power, Lupe has only five minutes before she transforms back into Geneva. Equipment * Wolf Miraculous: The Wolf Miraculous takes the form of a necklace with a silhouette of a wolf howling to a moon. When activated, the silhouette becomes gold and five dots appear inside the moon, which turns blue. The dots indicate the countdown of the time remaining for her transformation. * Scythe: |-| As Aqua Lupe = Powers * Lunarlight * Underwater breathing: With her aqua powers, Lupe is able to breathe underwater. * Enhanced speed: With the fins on her feet, Lupe is able to swim faster than she would as normal. |-| As Alpine Lupe = Powers * Lunarlight * Cold resistance: Lupe has the ability to handle extremely low temperatures * Enhanced speed: With her skates, Lupe is able to move freely and quickly on her skates. Family tree Background Trivia * Geneva is a Germanic female given name, which means "juniper tree". * If Geneva had a Pokemon Team *If Geneva was to have a Pokemon team, they would consist of: **'Lycanroc', to represent her Akella **'Manectric', also to represent her Wolf Miraculous **'Meowstic', to represent her quiet nature and to go with her brother's Male Meowstic **'Liepard', to represent her supportive nature to Chat Noir **Placeholder Category:Fan Characters Category:Miraculous characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Good Category:A to Z